Nina and Fabian: The Chasm
by perry16370
Summary: Nina catches Fabian kissing a girl on the night of the ball. Nina takes a risk that will change her life forever.
1. Fabian and Joy

**So guys, this is my very first Fan Fiction! It is a story about what would have happened if Fabian didn't save Nina from falling down the chasm. Hope you enjoy.**

**-**Nina's Pov-

I was excited. I knew how to cross the chasm. "Amber! I know how to cross the chasm" I said to Amber. "Where is Fabian?".

Amber pointed at the red curtain. I pulled the curtain back, to reveal a horrible sight. Fabian kissing Joy. I know it's ridiculous, we broke up. I shouldn't have feelings for him, but I do.

I knew Fabian still loved me, I was too scared to ask him out again. That is why I was upset. Joy pulled the mask down from her face. I noticed Joy had my mask.

Fabian and Joy spoke to each other for a few seconds. All I heard was Joy saying "It's not my fault, you kissed me!". It felt like someone was tearing my heart to pieces.

Fabian pushed Joy aside. "You wait right here!" he growled in her ear. Joy was laughing softly. "Nina", Fabian called, "I can explain!".

I didn't want him near me. I ran for my life. Just before I was about to go back to the house, Amber came out of the bathroom. "What's the matter?" Amber said, trying to fix my hair.

"He, and she! Th-they!". The words just couldn't come out. "Fabian kissed Joy!". Amber's jaw dropped.

"They what?" Amber screamed. "They kissed, it's true! And all this time I was preparing to ask him out, and he done that!" I replied. "Just don't let him go near me.

Keep him away from the house". Amber looked like she was going to murder someone. "Ok, if he goes back to the house I shall call you".

I was running to the house, trying to cover my tears. I heard someone screaming my name. "Nina!" someone called out. I heard it again.

It sounded like Fabian. I turned around, scared that he would catch me. I didn't want to talk to him. I eventually got the house and ran into the kitchen.


	2. Falling

**-**Fabian's Pov-

I pulled back the curtain and ran towards Amber. "Where is Nina?" I asked. Amber looked mad. She slapped me. "That is what you get for falling on top of random girl's lips!" Amber screamed.

I knew I broke Nina's heart but the crazy thing is, I thought I was kissing Nina! Joy took Nina's mask and pretended to be Nina. I was mad at Joy. "It's fine. I am better off without Nina anyway..." I told Amber.

Amber started to frown. I knew she loved "Fabina". Maybe I could go with Jabian...

-Nina's Pov-

I was in the kitchen, thinking, thinking about Fabian. I decided to go down to the tunnels, to complete the next task. I turned arouned the corner, and looked down at the chasm.

I looked down at a hole in the wall. There was a leaver in the hole. I reached my hand in, not knowing what to expect.

I pulled the leaver, and a bridge came falling down out of the ground. I knew what to do. I was going to push the bridge over onto the other side so I could walk over the chasm. Believe me, this bridge was heavy!

I lifted it up and pushed it down, hopefully trying to get it to land on the other side. Just as it fell, It went out of control. I tried to pull the bridge back towards me, but I got pulled towards the bridge! I fell down the chasm.

The last time it was a dream, this time it was real. I called for Sarah. "Sarah!". Suddenly, Senkhara appeared in front of me. "You have failed, Chosen One!" she said. "You are now going to die, and so are your friends!".

I was frightened. "No! Don't!". It was too late. I hit the end of the chasm. I couldn't feel anything. I had no control of my body. I couldn't move. I couldn't even see. It felt like my soul wasn't even in my body. That meant one thing... I died.


	3. The Death

-Nina's Pov-

Suddenly, I began to regain power. I was alive! But how did I fall all the way down to the bottom of a chasm without dying? Senkhara appeared. "I used my powers to protect you, know you must find a way to get out of this chasm" Senkhara told me.

"But how?" I asked. "Don't waste time asking me questions, get out of this chasm and bring me the mask" she replied, and then vanished. I tried pushing the wall, hoping for a flight of stairs to come out of the wall. Nothing happened. I was trapped, how was I going to get out?

My phone started to make weird noises. It was broken from when I fell down into the chasm. Senkhara came back and put her hand on the broken pieces. When she took her hand up, it was fixed! Before I could say thanks, she was gone.

My phone was still making a noise. It turned out to be Amber calling me. I answered the phone. "Nina! Where are you? You have been gone for 1 hour!" Amber screamed into the phone. "I fell down the chasm, in the tunnels! Come save me, quick!" I replied. Amber turned off the phone.

-Fabian's Pov-

Me and Amber arrived in the tunnels. "Nina!" Amber screamed. A little voice replied. "I am down here!" it said. "Look, Nina found the bridge to cross the chasm!" Amber said to me. "Let's try it" I thought. Me and Amber pushed the bridge to the other edge of the chasm. I started to walk across. Suddenly, pendulums started swinging in front, and at the back of me! Amber screamed. "Don't worry" I said. I began to ran to get past the pendulums. I ran into one, and it broke in half! It was super hard. It fell down into the chasm. Me and Amber stared straight down, watching it fall. We heard Nina scream. "Nina?" we called. No answer. That meant one thing, she was dead!

**Hope you enjoyed my story! I shall be writing 3 new stories. There will be 3 chapters in each story. The stories are a follow up from the story that was uploaded before. Think of it like The Hunger Games. Catching Fire continues from the first book and Mockingjay continues from Catching Fire. It is just like that. By the way, this story was only a practise story.**


End file.
